rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick and Morty's Rushed Licensed Adventure
Rick and Morty's Rushed Licensed Adventure is a Flash-based online game based on the show. It consists of four chapters that put the player in control of Morty and later Rick. As the name implies, the game was made very quickly, and swim even jokes about this. Even the instructions state that the game developers made the game with "little time and even less money." The game can be played here, but one must make sure they have the appropriate version of flash player on their computer before they can play it. Presentation First and foremost, the characters in this game will constantly break the fourth wall throughout a standard run of the game. Rick and Morty will scold the player for selecting the wrong item but will rarely compliment the player for doing a good job. The characters in the game are consistently making comedic comments. These jokes range from Morty complaining about his father getting "butt flakes" all over the recliner and Rick's asking if it will take Morty "all day to finish this game" to Rick stating that the Summer's closet door was unlocked the entire time and Morty declaring that the game developers didn't bother to program the backyard. The game is a standard "point and click" adventure game. The player controls Morty or Rick by using the arrows keys or alternatively the w'', ''a, s'', and ''d keys, but a vast majority of the game is completed by clicking objects with the cursor. Upon clicking on an object, the player is usually given two options. The first option is to "look" which involves Morty giving a hint about how the object will be used, and the second option is to "get/use" the item, which involves Morty adding the item to the player's inventory. If the player clicks on another character, the "get/use" option is replaced with a "speak" option. As the name implies, this results in Morty speaking to the respective character. The game is completed by using items in the player's inventory (or occasionally the environment around them) to solve problems. For example, in Chapter 4, Morty can use a sleeping bag to disguise himself as a sock, which prompts the sock guard to leave his post. Earlier in the episode, Morty shakes a tree, which drops heavy fruit on another sock guard, rendering said guard unconscious (or quite possibly dead). Additionally, the player can obtain achievements, which results in an in-game message, which reads "Unchievement Alocked." By pausing the game, the player can view what achievements they have not obtained. The names of some achievements will make the conditions seem obvious, while some may leave the player confused about what to do. Perhaps the easiest achievements to find involve Morty dying. For example, in Episode One, the player can obtain the "Sliced Meat" achievement by simply having Morty walk directly into the dangerous energy beams emitted by the portal. Of course, Morty will regenerate in classic video game fashion. Plot Summary The game is divided into four chapters, which were released at different times. Chapter 1 Reminiscent of "Pilot," the first episode of the show, Rick wakes up Morty, stating that the game developers put portals all over the house, so they have to get rid of them. Morty states that this does not make sense, but Rick insists they go to the garage to figure out how to get rid of the portals. In the garage, Rick shows Morty the two portals (one of which is firing energy beams into the other portal). Rick states that he will modify a vacuum cleaner to suck up the portals (not that this has any base in science). Rick then tells Morty to bring him two items: a "glass lens" and a "white cloth filter." It should be noted that at this point, the player will likely pick up a white sock, which leads to Morty wondering if he won the game only to find out it won't serve any purpose for the entire chapter. This sock holds no significance throughout the first three chapters, but it is very important in Chapter 4. Morty leaves the garage to walk into living room, but Rick tells Morty one important detail: There's an alien on the living room couch watching television. Morty finds the alien but is unable to understand him. Morty plugs a helmet into a power outlet and realizes that the alien is hungry. After deflecting the "dangerous beams" into the same portal they came from (by using a trampoline of all things), Morty reaches into the other portal and finds an insect from another dimension. Rick yells at Morty, telling him to get rid of the alien bug. Morty throws the bug onto the lamp, which is, as Morty said, hot enough to cook the insect. The alien comes to eat the insect much to Morty's disgust. Morty takes the remote control, but when he does, the alien gives him a wedgie, which stretches his underwear. Morty uses the remote control to turn off the T.V., which prompts the alien to leave the house. Morty returns to Rick, who suggests Morty use his underwear for the vacuum. If the player clicks on Morty at this point, he'll provide a very large rant about the issues of underage nudity that this causes. Morty uses the batteries from the remote control to fix the garage door opener. When the garage door goes down, Morty removes his underwear, which greatly disturbs Rick (despite Rick having no issue with Morty being naked in "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!"). Morty gives Rick the glass lens and his underwear to help Rick complete the vacuum cleaner. Rick finally sucks up the portals, but then he tells Morty that all they get for completing Chapter 1 is a series of credits. On that note, the credits contain several made-up names. After the credits, Rick decides to beat Morty up for no reason whatsoever. Chapter 2 Morty finds Rick's microscope and eats some of whatever Rick was examining, thinking that it was probably candy. This leads to Morty being shrunken down. Morty stands under Rick's microscope, so Rick will see him. However, Rick instead takes the petri dish out of the microscope and places it in the refrigerator. Morty uses a noodle to climb up to a higher shelf. He turns the jars around then he used butter for turning up the heat more easily and goes back down to see a seahorse version of Rick in a glass container filled with pink liquid. The seahorse version of Rick states that he was created because the game developers didn't have time to create another character, so they just put Rick's head on a seahorse character they were developing for another game. The seahorse Rick goes on to say that Morty can reverse the effects of the serum by combining it with citric acid. Morty uses a hollowed out olive to carry orange juice dripping onto the higher shelf to the petri dish. Morty eats some of it and becomes large again, killing the seahorse version of Rick in the process. The real Rick looks angry, but then he congratulates Morty for beating Chapter 2. Morty brings the Seahorse Rick's purpose back into question, but Rick offers Morty come cake. Rick then showcases some images of them eating cake, but Rick then decides to beat up Morty again. Chapter 3 Summer is heard screaming, Morty comes into her room and finds her all jumbled up, while Rick has fallen asleep. Summer says that Rick shot her with the Jumbler & passed out. Morty tries to wake him up with water, but it doesn't work. Morty tries using Summer's music player & headphones, and Rick wakes up thanks to Summer's horrible music. Rick & Morty now have to figure out how to un-jumble Summer. Summer tells Rick that there's a photo of her in the closet, which is locked, so Rick cuts one of Morty's dimensions and turns him 1D. Morty manages to go under the locked door and uses the "massager" to bring down the key & gives it to Rick. Rick wants to end the game there, but Summer interrupts the credits and tells both Rick & Morty to unjumble her & turn Morty back to his 2D self. At this point, the player is able to control Rick, who is still referred to as "Morty" when putting the cursor over him. Rick has to get a picture of Summer & some of her DNA. After unlocking the closet, Rick tries to get the picture of Summer, but it's stapled to the wall, so Rick finds the scissors and cuts the picture. While in the closet, Rick also finds a double-D bra. Then he goes to turn on the ceiling fan & put the DD-bra on there and turns it into a single-D bra. Rick uses the single-D bra on Morty and he goes back into his 2D self. Rick finds a lint roller and uses it on Summer's coat to get her DNA, and tries to un-jumble Summer, but unfortunately, he ends up combining both Summer & Morty into a Cronenberg-like monster which continuously moans in agony. Rick finds a tranquilizer gun in the closet and uses it on the monster, which falls asleep. Rick then congratulates himself and invites the alien from the first chapter and puts the sock on like a glove, then they both proceed to beat up the monster in his sleep. Chapter 4 Morty is at the kitchen, about to eat the alien skin cheese sandwich when he suddenly hears a strange noise from the garage. He goes there to find Rick being interrogated by socks, who ask him about their sock friend from the first 3 chapters. Rick asks Morty to get the wirecutters, but Morty gets caught by the socks and is taken away. Rick explains how the player can now switch back & forth between Rick & Morty. Morty shows up in a jail cell from Sock Land and wonders how he can hear Rick, who explains that he installed audio communication devices into their ears. Rick uses the portal power from the tubes to make a portal, then he fiddles with the knobs to make them be identical to the knobs from the dryer in Morty's cell. Rick finds a sensible shirt & a clothes hanger, and gives them both to Morty, who manages to unlock the cell and shakes the sock tree to knock out the guard & get the wirecutters. Morty gives them to Rick, who proceeds to fix the portal gun & use it on a wall, but there's a rock in the way. Rick then finds a sleeping bag & sends it to Morty. Morty uses the sleeping bag and now looks like a giant sock. He then proceeds to take the place of another sock guard. Rick then gives Morty the wirecutters back, and then Morty cuts the wire, therefore making the sign drop & cover all of the socks. Rick then gives Morty the dumbbells, and Morty exercises to get the giant rock out of the way. Morty then goes to the portal & is happy that chapter 4 is complete, then both he & Rick talk about the sock, on how it's not important in the first 3 chapters, but is useful in this chapter, and all of the moments from the first 3 chapters. Rick proceeds to beat Morty up like in the first 2 chapters, but Morty throws up the inventory sock that was stuck in his throat. Rick then hugs Morty, saying on how they're gonna do more chapters, then the inventory sock comes to life, ending the game on a cliffhanger. Tasks/Objectives Chapter 1 *'Unchievement Alocked: "Sock Getter" Morty picks up a sock and wonders if he beat the game. Rick delivers a rant about how the game developers simply wanted Morty to feel good about himself and thus left a sock for him to pick up. The sock holds no value for the rest of the chapter.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Lethal Tiny Hat" The player will find a hat in the living room, which Morty states is far too big for him. If the player goes back to the garage and puts the hat in the dryer, it shrinks, and Rick states that it is now dangerous. If the player has Morty put the hat on, it will cut off Morty's circulation and Morty will die and regenerate.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Sliced Meat" Morty will walk directly into the dangerous beams that come from one portal and go into the other. Morty dies, of course, but he respawns.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Melty Morty" Use the glass lens on the lamp while it's on.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "You Clicked This" If the player pauses the game and clicks on the icon for the "You Clicked This" achievement, the achievement is unlocked.' *When the player opens the dryer, Morty wonders what he should put in the dryer. :*If the player tries to put the sock in the dryer, Rick states that the game developers didn't bother to program such an action. Morty states that he is bitterly disappointed. *The game treats the lasers as an actual object. However, if the player tries to "get/use" the lasers, Morty will refuse. *The player can select the "look" or the "get/use" option on several objects in the garage, including the "Bitchin' Skull," the "King's Crown," a mace, the garage door mechanism, garage door opener, a washing machine, a green lamp, the "Box of harmless junk," a file box, an analog clock, a set of test tubes, Rick's "string cheese theory," and a cup of pencils. However, none of these objects do anything. They cannot be added to Morty's inventory, and they do not help the player win the game in any way. *If the players uses the "look" or "talk to" option on Rick, he'll deliver the same exposition about the alien on the couch that he states whenever Morty re-enters the room. *If the players uses the "look" option on the portal on the left side of the screen, Rick states that it is a portal to "Schlemy World" and reminds Morty of his mission. If the player uses the "look" option on the other portal, Rick states that it leads to "Schlemy Land." Morty wonders if Rick said the first portal, but Rick clarifies that "Schlemy World" and "Schlemy Land" are two different places. Morty will refuse to touch the portals because of the laser beams. *The player can "look" at Rick's collection of notes on "string cheese theory," but Morty says it's just a bunch of coupons and strings. If the player tries to "use" the bulletin board, Rick will get angry. *The player can "look" at the "cuppa pencils," but Rick will just say, "Come on!" If the player tries to use the cup of pencils, Morty will say, "keep clicking, buddy." *The player can tell Morty to look at himself, but Morty states that it's just "regular old me." If the player uses the "use/get" option, however, Morty becomes very defensive. *The player can "look" at Rick's "Cognition Helmet," but Rick will treat it the same way he would treat anything else the player does in the garage at this point. However, the player actually can use the helmet, to which Rick replies, "... if you're going to mess with my stuff, at least find a power outlet for it." *Inside the living room, the player can talk to the alien on the couch, but Morty doesn't understand him. *Sometimes when the player uses the "look" or "get/use" option on the house plant in the living room, Morty will make his regular comment about how he doesn't want to move the plant. However, Morty will occasionally make a comment about how plants are "stupid." It's never explained why Morty's comments are inconsistent only here and nowhere else in the chapter. *The player can "look" or "get/use" the books on the bookshelf, but Morty says he isn't a strong reader. *If the player uses the "look" option on the painting in the living room, Morty states that it is a very beautiful painting. If the player uses the "get/use" option on it, however, Morty is diappointed that there was no safe containing gold behind the painting. It, like many of the objects in Chapter 1, does nothing. *The player is not allowed to enter the backyard or kitchen because the game developers didn't program it. *If the players uses the "Get/Use" option on the recliner itself, Morty will become angry at the player for wasting his time. *When the players uses the "look" option on the rug, Morty states that he likes the rug even though it smells like "dog pee ... and puke and stuff." *The player can click on the television set, but it only causes Morty to make a comment. *Morty is unable to obtain the remote control until the alien gets off the couch. Chapter 2 *'Unchievement Alocked: "Not Just Breakfast" After the player collects orange juice in the olive, use it on Morty to drink it.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Master Butter" Use the butter on Morty.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "The Only Way to Win" Immediately after starting the chapter, walk off the ledge of the table.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Spinning Your Wheels" Continuously spin the jars over and over again until you get the achievement.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Triple Dog Dare" Have Morty use the giant ice block in the fridge to lick it.' Chapter 3 *'Unchievement Alocked: "Dust Buddy" When Morty is 1-dimensional, crawl under Summer's bed.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Hydrated" Have Rick drink the glass of water.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Horseye Ullseye" Have Rick shoot the horse poster with the tranquilizer.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Tranqs A Lot" Have Rick use the tranquilizer on himself' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Weirder Science" Have Rick use the DD bra on himself.' Chapter 4 *'Unchievement Alocked: "Aridity" Exchange the shirt back and forth between Rick and Morty many times until you get the achievement.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Windsock" Disguise Morty as a sock using the sheets and have him climb the ladder while wearing them.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Uncle Rhabdo" Have Morty use the dumbbells over and over until you get the achievement.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "No Shortcuts" After activating the dryer portal, try making Morty travel through the dryer.' *'Unchievement Alocked: "Looking Inward" Make Rick drink the portal juice.' Category:Games